


Last Call Stranger

by unexpectedbeautifulfanfic



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic/pseuds/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic
Summary: A widowed Zac reflects on his relationship with his late wife and picks up a girl at a bar.





	Last Call Stranger

What gave me life and took my breath away?  
Did I take a last-call stranger home  
So I wouldn't have to wake up alone?

[](https://s1141.photobucket.com/user/rebeccaplant/media/293_hanson_lc_121710_zpsw2bcftn3.jpg.html)

  
***

Zac had no idea what he was doing.

He knew this was what guys did when they were single. Picked up women at bars. Fucked them. Never talked to them again. 

But he’d just never seen himself as the kind of guy who did that. 

But then again, he never thought he’d be in a position where he would have to.

Zac had never been with anyone but Katie. She’d been his first. Sure, he’d thought about what it would be like to sleep with another woman, of course, but had never seriously considered it. Even during the hardest parts of their marriage, when they’d almost broken up, called it quits - he hadn’t considered cheating even then. Katie had been, from the moment he’d seen her, the one. He would never have done anything to seriously threaten their marriage. He knew how much he asked her to put up with already. She’d been the most stable force in his life. She’d made a home for him to come home to. He fiercely loved her. He always said she was the one who made him a man - literally and figuratively. 

They’d built a wonderful life together, and he’d always joked that he had no idea how he could live without her.

It’s funny how strong you have to be when forced to.

It all came crashing down on him one day in October of last year. They had been on tour, in St. Louis that night when he received the call that Katie and their youngest daughter had been in an fatal car accident. They’d cancelled the tour dates for the next week so Zac could go home and deal with the arrangements. His brothers had insisted that cancelling the entirely of the rest of the tour would be fine, but Zac had insisted on going back and finishing the tour, despite his heartbreak. He had needed the band, the music, the fans to keep going. He couldn’t sit at home crying. He had to bang out his anger and angst into the drums. 

That was what he’d always done, and what he would always do. Music would always be his place to hide from the disappointment and tragedy of life.

He had lost his wife and daughter, but he wasn’t going to lose his music too.

It had been a year since she had died, and though Zac knew he should move on, he couldn’t. He didn’t think he ever could. He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

But Zac did have needs. 

Jerking off daily wasn’t cutting it anymore. He needed to feel the touch of a woman again. Even if she was a stranger. Probably better if she was a stranger. 

Since Katie had died, Zac been fighting with his brothers all the time. He was angry all the time.

One particular rough day at the studio, after a big fight, Taylor had snapped at him that he needed to deal with his anger issues, and maybe getting laid would calm him the fuck down a bit.

Taylor had immediately apologized, and Zac had had been livid but admitted that Taylor had a point. 

If getting laid would save his band, he was willing to do anything. 

He was so lonely and needed release so badly.

That was why he was standing outside a bar in downtown Nashville on this Saturday night after their show. 

Zac thought he’d give it a chance. What did he have to lose, anyway. He’d lost so much already.

Zac didn’t know how to flirt with a woman. It has been so long since he’d done that, and had never felt like he had been good at it to begin with. Katie had approached him initially. Even his only other girlfriend, Marion, before Katie, had done the same thing. 

He’d never asked a woman out, much less picked one up at a bar. He figured it couldn’t be that difficult. After all he had fans throwing themselves at him all the time. There were Facebook groups dedicated to how hot he was. 

Surely he had what it took to pick up a pretty girl at a bar.

Zac had always been insecure about his body and the idea of being naked with a stranger filled him with a certain type of dread, but his desire for sex overrode that fear.

Despite his nervousness and uncertainty, he was desperate enough to no longer care.

He took a deep breath and walked in the bar, sitting down at the bar and carefully scanning the room, making sure there was nobody there that he knew. It was unlikely he would see anyone he knew, but not impossible. They had friends in Nashville. And there was always the possibility there could be fans there, even though the bar he’d chosen was pretty far from the venue. Thankfully, it didn’t appear that there were any fans there. 

Last thing he wanted was anyone he knew seeing him at a singles pick-up bar. Not that anyone would blame him. At least that’s what Taylor was always telling him. Zac wasn’t so sure. 

Taylor said Katie would want him to move on and be happy with someone else. Zac knew he was right, but it still felt wrong.

Zac ordered a beer and surveyed the room. It was a country bar. Complete with a mechanical bull. 

And there were certainly not a shortage of women there. 

Zac had had to pay a cover to get in, but ladies were free. 

Many people were dancing, but he had never been much of a dancer. Especially not two-step. 

He had danced at his sister's wedding recently - but jokingly - but immediately regretted it as the video had ended up online and probably all the fans had seen it. Last time he’d do that. He should had known better. The fans always found out about everything.

Zac sipped his beer and continued to watch the crowd dance. He’d always enjoyed people watching. He had always found the different ways how people interacted to be endlessly fascinating. He was so engrossed in watching a couple dance he almost didn’t notice the girl across the room watching him. 

She was leaning against the wall, just quietly studying him. 

Zac studied her for a moment. She was pretty. He could tell even from across the room. She looked young. Easily ten years younger than himself. 

And she was definitely checking him out. Or at least he thought she was. Maybe she was staring because she recognized him. 

It was now or never. Only one way to find out.

Though Zac had never honed his flirting skills, he was a performer and he knew how to act to make women want him. He did it to the fans all the time. Got them excited at shows. He knew how the fans felt about him. He knew he was a good looking guy. 

Fans, friends, his brothers even, were always telling him that, when he was ready, he’d have no problem finding a woman. 

So here was an opportunity to prove it, he guessed. 

He turned in his chair and made eye contact with her. His lip curled into a smile, and he casually motioned her over with a nod of his head.

She raised an eyebrow, but dutifully walked over to him.

“Hey,” he said simply. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

She nodded, studying him.

He patted the bar stool next to his.

She sat down.

Zac flagged the bartender down. 

“I’ll have a shot of whiskey and a Coors, and what do you want, sweetheart?” 

“A Lemon Drop, please.”

Zac raised an eyebrow at her choice of drink.

“What’s your name?”

she asked.

“Zac.”

“Emily.”

They received their drinks.

“To us,” Zac said, lifting his shot for a toast. She obliged, and their glasses clinked.

Zac took his shot immediately.

He was going to fuck this girl, whatever it took.

“You’re gorgeous,” she blurted after a moment, then immediately blushed, embarrassed at her outburst. “That’s why...why I was staring at you.”

Zac chucked. 

“Thanks, doll. I get by,” he winked playfully. “You’re pretty hot yourself.”

She shrugged and her brow furrowed as she continued to study him.

“You look familiar…” she said. “...but I can’t place from where.” 

It wasn’t often that Zac met a girl who didn’t know he was. He supposed she was too young to know. And for that he was grateful. He didn’t want to talk about work all the time, after all. 

What he wanted was to get laid.

Zac shrugged. 

“I guess I just have one of those faces.”

The girl frowned.

“No...I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere.”

Zac shook his head.

“I don’t think so, hun.”

“Are you from around here?” She asked, scooting her chair closer to his surely to hear him better over the music. Zac couldn’t help but notice how her bare leg brushed against his.

He admired her figure appreciatively without trying to look to obvious.

God, he was horny. 

She shrugged. 

“Yeah, I guess you just have one of those faces.” She took a sip of her drink and continued. “What do you do?”

“For work?” 

She nodded.

“I’m a plumber.”

After it was out of his mouth, he wasn’t sure why he had said it. There was no harm in telling his girl that he really did for a living. She clearly didn’t know his band or recognize him. But something had compelled him to lie.

Emily gave him a disbelieving look.

“You’re the hottest plumber I’ve ever seen.”

Zac chuckled. 

“Well, someone’s gotta do it, and the money's good.” 

That answer seemed to satisfy her. She finished her drink and put it down on the bar.

“Well, Zac. What...now?” 

Her question was so thick with suggestion, and Zac felt his dick twitch and pants tighten at the idea of what he wanted to do to her. She leaned in towards him and put her hand on his thigh. 

“Well...we could...dance?” he suggested, even though he didn’t want to.

He was relieved when she scrunched up her nose and glanced out at the dance floor.

“Nah...too crowded,” she muttered, turning back to him. “I have a better idea.”

Zac watched as her hand traveled up his thigh. He gulped, hoping his pants were tight enough to hide his growing erection.

If there was any confusion before, he was sure now she was coming on to him. 

“And what’s that, honey?” Zac said as smoothly as he could, leaning in and brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Close out and follow me,” she said, leaning back in her chair and motioned towards the bartender.

Zac did as he was told.

If she was willing to take charge, he was more than happy to oblige.

Once their tab was settled, Zac followed Emily down the hallway.

She motioned her him to follow.

The alcohol had gone to his head. He was a lightweight. Always had been. Truth was he didn’t drink much. He didn’t like the feeling of being drunk. He didn’t like to feel out of control. 

But maybe being drunk and out of control was what it took for him to hook up with a stranger in a bar.

The beer company has been Taylor’s idea, and him and Ike had gone along with it because it seemed like a good investment in a growing market. 

But the truth was Zac didn’t care for beer. 

But whiskey? He liked whiskey.

The hallway of the bar was dark and pictures of old country stars lined the walls. He could feel the alcohol coursing through his veins and the music pounding in his ears.

She opened a door and motioned for him to follow her.

He found himself in what appeared to be a powder room connected to the women's restroom. It was lavishly decorated with velvet and gold. There was a dressing table and multiple velvet chairs. 

The music could be heard in here, but it was muffled. For that Zac was grateful. He didnt care for new country mostly.

He stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do or what she had in mind, but wanting to follow her lead.

She walked over the dropped her purse on the couch, then walked over to him.

“This is the powder room. No one ever comes in here. We have privacy.”

Zac seriously doubted that, but wasn’t about to argue. There was something really hot about the idea that they could be walked in on. 

“I’ve never done this before,” he admitted.

“What?"

"Hooked up with someone at a bar."

She smiled and stepped closer to him. 

“Fun.” 

Zac didn’t know what to make of that.

She looked him in the eyes and smiled a devilish smile.

“Do you know what I want to do right now?” 

Zac shook his head.

“I hope it’s the same thing I want to do,” was all he could manage to say.

She pushed him against the door and unbuckled his belt. Then her lips collided with him and Zac swore he saw sparks.

“That way no one will be able to come in” she mumbled against his lips. "Keep your back to it."

Zac couldn’t even remember the last time he’d kissed another girl other than Katie. He’d imagined what it would he like, but what was happening felt stranger than he had anticipated. 

Despite how strange it felt, he was enjoying it. He was so focused on kissing her that he didn’t realize she already had her hands down his pants.

He couldn’t help but let out an involuntary moan. It felt so good to be touched again. 

All the blood left his head and rushed to his dick.

Emily smiled against his mouth.

“Oh, you are a horny boy, aren’t you? You’re already hard as a rock.” 

“Yeah..you like that?” Zac offered, hoping his attempt at dirty talk was working. He didn’t have much experience in that area.

“I do,” Emily purred. She gently bit his lower lip and sucked on it.

“You’re so hot” she muttered, and before Zac knew what was happening, she had pulled his pants down and knelt down and had his dick in her mouth.

Zac gasped, not expecting that at all. He had always had to ask Katie to go down on him. Which she would, but he always had to ask first. 

“Hmm, I wanted to taste you from the second I saw you,” she said.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in how good she made him feel.

This was just what he had needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics by the Brothers Osborne song "I Don't Remember Me"


End file.
